Chapter 402
|image = 402.JPG |Release Date = 18 April 2016 |Chapter = 402 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 401 |Next Chapter = Chapter 403}}In the training room of Frankenstein's house, Frankenstein tells Rael about the death of his brother. He tells him how Rajak fought multiple opponents at the same time and it was thanks to which the invaders were delayed in the invasion. The delay saved Lukedonia by giving enough time for Rai and Frankenstein to reach Lukedonia. Rael is relieved to know that his brother at least saved Lukedonia. In a flashback, he remembers the love his brother felt for his homeland. Rajak reminds him to always think about how to use his power. Additionally, he tells Rael to remember that what is important to nobles like them (who live for almost eternity) should be how they live their lives and how they go into eternal sleep. Rael agrees that how they live is important but he tells his brother that he would take his time thinking about how he would enter eternal sleep since that would still be a long time away. Rajak coolly concedes, telling his younger brother to calmly think about it. Rael asks whether Rajak has thought about it, to which the latter answers an affirmation. Back to the present, Rael realizes that his brother surely is contented with the way he entered eternal sleep: by defending his homeland. He mimics his brother's words, What's important is how we live and enter eternal sleep. Frankenstein agrees, remembering that Ragar also once told him that. He walks past Rael as he comments that Ragar and Rajak would be happy to see Rael understanding those words. Rael thanks Frankenstein because his brother could meet the man that their father has missed so much. Frankenstein manages a small smile and leaves the room. Seira enters the room soon after and gives words of comfort to Rael. She steps forward and pulls him close to give him a hug as that what's humans do to comfort their grieving friend. She tells him that it is his right to feel grief with a family member's disappearance. Rael breaks down. The rest of the RK are somber as they now confirms that Rajak is dead. Rael enters the living room and witmesses them with heavy hearts. He gives them a tirade about their reactions on his brother's death and the RK members are confused with his anger, of course they are depressed since Rajak was special to them too. Rael tells them not to sulk as his brother died a hero's death. He tells them that his brother died standing up to enemies to defend Lukedonia and that fate isn't pitiful at all. Rajak met the eternal sleep that he wanted so he questions the RK members to about feeling sorry for him. He finally asks them to not show their depressed faces if they really thought of his brother as a special person. Rael then turns his back to them and tells them to brace themselves because he will take over training the RK and he will not train them as lightly as Rajak did. Karias smiles as he lets out a comment about how Rael already seems like a family leader. Meanwhile, in another room, an exhausted Rai is suffering from the aftereffects of using his life force.